Golden
by reptileFREAK143
Summary: Max lives a normal life with her two best friends Iggy and Izzy. Until a strange boy comes into her life. She uncovers the secrets about him and his history and puts herself in more danger than ever.


Max

'BEEP BEEP BEEP' I reached my hand over and pounded on the alarm clock. "MAX! GET UP YOUR GOING TO BE LATE!" my mom yelled from the kitchen. "IM COMING!" I yelled back. I got out of bed and threw on my clothes. The kitchen was light compared to my room and I had to let my eyes adjust. "How did you sleep?" my mom asked. "Fine" I replied. She went to the pantry and brought out some cereal and some milk for breakfast. "Are you ready for today?" she asked as she poured the milk into the cereal. "Um… what's today again?" I asked confused.

"Your TEST!" my mom yelled. "Oh right yeah I am." I lied. "Good now eat as much as you can I don't want you to be hungry." she said as she left the kitchen. I looked out the window to the creek and forest behind my house and suddenly didn't want to go to school today. After I finished my breakfast I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and put my hair up in a pony tail. Oh I haven't introduced myself. My names Max I have long dirty blonde hair and blue eyes and I'm 18. Well there you go. After I came out of the bathroom I grabbed my back pack and ran out the door. " Bye mom!" "Bye! Good luck!" she yelled back.

As I waited for the bus I watched kids head towards my stop. " Max!" it was one of my best friends named Iggy. "Hey Ig!" I said as she hurried to the bus stop. She had long brown hair and green eyes that glowed in the sun. " Oh my gosh my mom could not stop talking about this test today!" she said as she looked blankly out into the street. " I know same with my mom." I replied as I saw the bus heading this way. "Oh finally here it comes!" she said as she threw her back pack over her shoulders. When the bus showed up its doors flew open and we all got in. "Over here Max!" said Iggy as she moved to the back of the bus. I followed her and we sat down and began the journey.

"Ok if you have to go to the bathroom please just exit quietly. And put your water bottles and snacks on the floor." Mrs. Withers said as she walked around the room and looked at us with her piercing gray eyes. She sat on her desk and began calling names for us to come up and get our tests. "Max!" she yelled and I came up and got my test. "Ok you may now begin." she said and we began.

"Here you go." I said and handed Mrs. Withers my test.

"Yes! Last day of school! And oh my gosh did you think that test was hard?" Iggy said as we headed down the hall to the front doors. "Not really well, it's not the hardest test I've done." I said as we climbed onto the bus. "Max! Iggy! Over here!" we herd and we both turned our heads too see Izzy, one of my best friends. We sat down with her and my house and Iggy's house was the first stop. "Bye guys." Izzy said as she watched us go.

As I walked into the house I realized my mom and dad weren't home and I remembered they always worked till like around eleven at night. I slung my back pack over a chair and went into the living room. I slumped onto the couch and turned on the weather.

"Tomorrow's forecast is a high of 50 degrees!" the weather man said as he motioned towards the weather screen behind him.

I saw out of the corner of my eye that something big was moving out side the window. I jumped up off the couch and headed towards the window. I looked out and there was the huge red and brown wolf prowling around the border between my house and the end of the forest (I've seen this wolf millions of times). I ran to the fridge and grabbed some meat, then I opened the screen door and threw it outside and quickly shut the door.

The phone began to ring and I waited for the caller ID. 'Call from Iggy Stonewood' I ran to the phone and quickly pressed talk. "Hello?" I said. "Hey!" Iggy replied. "Um I was wondering if I could come over for like an hour?" "Oh sure! My mom and dad probably aren't going to get home till like eleven." I replied. "Oh that's ok…Max we are teenagers you do realize?" she said. "Yes I know I was just giving you an update." I mumbled. "Ok ill be over there in a jiffy!" she said excitingly. "Ok see ya then!" I said and hung up.

I went into the kitchen and fixed myself a snack. I went back to the couch with my bowl of cereal and that's when I heard the knocking. "COMING!" I yelled and ran to the door. "Hey!" Iggy said as she walked in. "Hola." I said. "I was wondering if we could go play out in the creek or something?" Iggy said. I noticed the pleading tone in her voice. " I was just about to ask you that." I said back. "AWSOME! Ok let me get my jacket!" she said as she reached in her bag and looked around. She looked back up at me. "Can I borrow a jacket?" "Haha! Sure!" I said and ran to the closet.

"Jeez it's cold out here." Iggy said as she hugged her arms even with the jacket on. "Yeah I know." I said and looked out past the trees. I sighed nothing out there. "So what do you want to do?" I asked. "Um lets go way out there!" Iggy said looking past the creek. "Yeah we should!" I said and started towards the trees. We walked and walked and walked and we both started to complain about our feet hurting. "Oh my gosh!" I screamed as I looked at the boy in sweat pants and a bloody t-shirt. "HOLY COW!" Iggy said as she looked at him. "It looked like her eyes would pop out of her head. "Oh my gosh what happened?" I said as I knelt down beside the boy. He just looked at me blankly with golden eyes filled with pain.

"Here Sit!" I yelled and he sat. He looked around the car and I could tell he was scared. He was about my age and he had these beautiful…golden eyes….OH MY GOSH SNAP OUT OF IT! I told myself and hit the gas. "Sorry but we have to take you to the hospital!" I said. "Um Max slow down!" Iggy said as she held onto her seat belt.

"Hello what's the problem?" a women said at the front desk. "UM THIS KID WAS BITTEN BY A DOG OR SOMETHING!" I yelled and her eyes widened. "Ok just um… One second." she said and two guys came out and helped me carry this guy into the room. "If you don't mind we need to stitch up his arm and wrap it up, so if you would like to step out into the hallway." the nurse said without looking up from examining the kids arm.

"Well this is weird." Iggy said as she sat down next to me. "Where have you been?" I said as I looked at all the food cradled in her arms. "At the cafeteria, I thought we'd all be hungry." she said as she handed a cookie bag up too me. "Um I was supposed to be back two hours ago." she said. "I guess you could call you're mom and ask her too pick you up or something?" I sighed. "I'm so sorry for dragging you into this mess." "Dude! I'm fine! I need some drama once in awhile!" she said as she ate her cookie.

"Um Max he's ready too see you now." the nurse said as she held open the door. Iggy nudged my arm. I smiled and went in. He looked up at me and I sat down in a chair next to the examining bed. "Hey…" he said as his black hair fell down in front of his right eye. "Um Hi." I said. "Sorry about all this." he said. "It's ok but um… how did this happen?" I asked and I saw him flinch.

"Um.. I was camping alone and a wolf or a dog…cant really remember, came out and bit my arm." he said as he looked down at his arm. For some reason I thought this wasn't true. "Max. My mom is coming to pick me up." Iggy said as she leaned against the door. "Ok sorry I couldn't drive you." I said. " It's fine…Oh she's here." she said as she looked at her phone. "Ok…bye.. See you tomorrow." I said. "Bye." she said and she headed down the hall way.

We drove a good thirty minutes in awkward silence. "Do you have any where to stay?" I asked and he shook his head. "What about your parents?" I asked and he looked up at me. "They are on vacation…for along time." he mumbled. "So where are _you___supposed to stay?" I asked and I slammed the breaks for a red light. "I told you I was camping." he said and I saw the lie in his eyes. "Uh huh sure you were." I said. I sighed and pushed on the gas. "You can just stay with me for awhile…until you have some where else." I said. "What about your parents?" he asked. "They're never home…if I were dead they wouldn't know." I said and he laughed.

Shane

_Oh gosh I hope she's right about her parents. _I thought as I watched her pull into the neighborhood. I looked up at her and she was staring into my eyes. "Do you wear contacts?" she said. "Oh yeah I get asked that a lot…" I said trying my best to try to lie. "Ok well we're here." she said as she shut off the car. I shivered and remembered how cold it was outside and I couldn't believe I didn't change when I got bitten. I was in a fight with one of the wolves in my pack that Sam had changed and he turned into a wolf.

"Cool house." I said as I felt the warm hug my body. "Psshh it's not much compared to the huge houses on this one street." she replied. "Oh right I forgot that you were still wearing that silly hospital robe." she said as she hung up my jacket. I smiled and looked down at the floor. "I'm sure I have some sweat pants in my room and my dad has this pile of small shirts he cant wear any more." she said. "Follow me." I followed. "You try this on and I'll get a shirt." she said and she left the room.

"Ok you can sleep on the floor, ill go get some blankets and an extra pillow." she said as she looked at the ground like she was planning it out. "Ok but…. What if your parents do come in to check on you?" I asked not sure if this was a good idea. "Well then, I don't really know. They'll be gone early in the morning and they come back late at night."

I was shivering like crazy the floor was stiff and cold even though it was carpet. "Are you awake?" I heard and I looked up and saw the girl looking at me. "Not really, I'm really cold." I said. "Ok stay here." she said and she went out the room and returned with a huge comforter. She laid it on top of me and I felt a lot better. "You know I never got your name." she said as she climbed back into bed. "Shane. And I never got yours." I said as I started to get warmer. "Max." she said back. "Anyways I'm getting tired, so good night." she said as she looked down at me. "Yeah me too. Good night." I said.

Max

In the morning light flooded into my room and I jumped out of bed and peeked out my door. No one was here. I looked back at Shane and he was awake rubbing his eyes. "Are you hungry?" I asked. "Very." he said as he stood up and followed me out the door. "We got cereal, we could make waffles or pancakes, toast, you name it." I said. "Hmm lets see, ill just have toast." he said as he went towards the pantry. "So, did you really get bitten or was it something else… because your eyes look familiar." I said and I saw him flinch.

"Because there's this wolf that prowls around in my back yard, and he has the exact eyes…" I said as he put the toast in the toaster. "Gosh I'm stupid…." I trailed off thinking I should end the subject. "Your not stupid…follow me." he said as he led me out onto the porch.

"Brr…don't you want a jacket? Cause if you don't mind I'm going to go get one." "Ok ill wait here." he said and smiled. "Ok so what do you want to show m-" I was cut off as I noticed he was gone… _figures… _I thought even though I wish he hadn't left. I was going back towards the door while holding back tears when I heard something that sounded like someone… or something was walking behind me.

And there was the massive red and brown wolf. "Shane?" I said as I noticed the eyes. The wolf didn't move but he stared at me and I knew it was him. I ran off the deck and went over to the wolf. He looked at me and laid down, the snow covering him as he started to roll around. "Ok can you change back now…im getting cold." He nodded and ran back into the forest. A couple minutes later he came back and we went inside.

Shane

"Hey can I got outside for a little bit? I just need to go out and get some fresh air." I said and Max nodded and I went out the room. When I stepped onto the back door I trotted to the forest, and quickly took of my clothes and put them under a bush. I ran a few feet and just like that I was a wolf. _Shane? _someone said in my mind because we can talk to other were wolves through are head. _Dakota? _I thought back. _Oh my gosh were have you been? Umm…it's a long story. _I thought not wanting to tell her everything. _Ok, meet me at the clearing. _she thought. _Ok._ I thought back and broke into a run to the clearing.

When I got there her big white wolf was already there pacing back in forth, kicking up leaves as she did. She looked up at me and her big brown eyes brightened. _Shane! _she yelped. And ran towards me. _I missed you so much big bro. _she said as she nuzzled my shoulder. _I missed you too. _I thought back. _I want you to stay out here with me. _She thought_. _I was about to speak when she blocked me off. _Please, mom and dad are still gone and I'm really lonely. _she thought and blocked me off again. _Please Shane I really need you. _she thought and finally let me speak. _I-I wish I could but I can't. _I thought back. _Why? Where are you staying?_

_I'm staying with a girl who found me…hurt, and took care of me. _I could tell she was wondering why I got hurt. _I got in a fight with Sam. _I thought and saw her sigh. _Your staying with a human? _she screeched. _Yes. _I thought back. _And does she know? _she asked. _Yes. _I repeated and she rolled her eyes. _Shane- _she thought and I blocked her off. _I know I'm sorry. _I thought. _What the heck is going on? _a new voice thought and I could tell it was Sam. _Crap. _Dakota thought. _Crap is right. _Sam thought and I growled. _Whoa hold your horses. _Sam thought, _I'm just here to talk. _And then he lunged at me with his teeth bared.

Max

_Where the heck is he? _I thought as I stared out the living room window. _It's almost been two hours_. Then I saw the white wolf carrying Shane back towards my house and saw the blood trailing behind her. "Shane!" I yelped and threw myself out the door. I ran up to the white wolf and noticed the pain in her brown eyes. I quickly grabbed Shane off her back and her white fur was stained with blood. I carried Shane inside but the white wolf didn't follow just stared.

I put Shane on the kitchen counter and ran to get the first aid kit. When I came back I noticed the white wolf on the porch staring at me and Shane. I studied Shane's wounds and the main thing he needed attention on was a big gash in his right leg. I quickly got some spray stuff and sprayed it on his leg and he winced. "Sorry." I whispered, and got some butterfly band aids and stuck it on his leg. Then I went around with some infection cream and put it on all his other scratches.

I heard the white wolf whine and saw her put a paw on the door. I carried Shane to the couch and grabbed a blanket from the closet then went over to the back door, only to find the white wolf gone.

I went over to the kitchen about to fix myself some hot

Chocolate when all of the sudden there was a knock at the door. I sighed and almost didn't go get it but there was another impatient knock and I forced myself to go. "Iggy?" I asked as I opened the door. "Yeah…I have some news." she said as she slumped onto one of the dining room chairs. "Iggy are you ok?" I asked. "Do I look like I'm ok?" she said as the tears started to soak her green t-shirt. "Iggy what happene-" "My dad died." she whispered.

Shane

I finally woke up from the pain and the sound of someone crying from the other room. "Max?" I half-yelled/ whispered. "I-I'm in here." she yelled back. When I walked into the dinning room Iggy was cradled in Max's arms and Iggy's tears were soaking Max's arm. "What happened?" I asked but Max shushed me off and mouthed 'I'll tell you later.' I nodded and sat down on one of chairs. "Do you need a ride home?" Max asked but Iggy shook her head. "I-I'll be f-fine." she sobbed and got off of Max's lap and headed towards the door. "I need to g-go." Iggy said and opened the door and walked out. "I'm going to make sure she gets home." Max said. "That's a good idea." I replied and watched Max get her shoes, coat, and keys then hurried out the door.

**Max**

I ran to my car and quickly got in then slowly followed Iggy.

We were going in the direction to her house until she turned down the road that leads into the town. _Where is she going? _I thought as she parked into a small parking space and ran up to Palios (the pizza joint). I tried to find her through the windows but I couldn't spot her. Finally I saw her sit down in a booth with a guy that looked unfamiliar. _What the Wha-_ I thought but I was cut off by a lot of impatient honks behind me so, I quickly pulled into a parking space.

I ran up to the little Italian building and stepped in, where it smelled like pizza and it was a lot warmer than it was outside. "Can I help you ma'am?" the guy said at the big front desk. "Um no thank you, my friend is uh here." I replied and he nodded and went back to working on a little sheet that was in front of him. I pushed through the big crowd of people and quickly went over to Iggy's table.

"Max?" Iggy said as she quickly got out of her booth. "What are you doing here?" she said as her eyes darted between me and the "guy". "I followed you home to make sure you got home ok and you came here and well, here we are." I replied while staring at the "guy". "Oh! Max this is Asher and Asher this is Max." Iggy said and Asher looked up at me and mumbled a hey. "Hello." I mumbled back. "Where's Shane?" Iggy said and I thought I saw Asher flinch. "Shane?" he mumbled and Iggy looked down at him. "Yeah Shane's Max's…boyfriend." she said and looked back up at me and I could tell she was waiting for an answer. "Oh he's at home so, I better go." I said and Iggy nodded and sat back down in her booth. "Bye Max!" she said. "Laterz." I said back and pushed myself through the crowd of people and into the cold night air.

When I got home Shane was sitting on the couch flipping through T.V. channels. "Um… Well when I followed her she went on a date with a guy named Asher." and I thought I saw Shane flinch to, but I didn't say anything. "Oh I see." he said and noticed that my teeth were chattering and quickly put his arm around me, which was really warm…I mean really. "Holy cow!" I said and noticed that Shane was smiling to himself. "Werewolf thing. We have really hot body heat." he said and I noticed that he was staring at me.

I stared back and looked away when I noticed the blush coming on. Shane noticed it to and quietly laughed. We picked a show called 'Pick the best house!' and all of the sudden the wolves started howling in the forest and I looked up at Shane who was staring out the window. I suddenly got the chills and snuggled closer to him and instantly got really hot but I didn't want to move. Shane suddenly got up and went over to the window, I went over to him looked out the window, I noticed that the white wolf I saw earlier, was out fighting with a big black wolf and the black wolf was pinning her down and biting her neck.

"I'll be right back!" Shane said as opened the screen door and ran into the forest and all I could do was watch.

Shane

I ran out into the forest and didn't care about my clothes I just turned into a wolf and they ripped off my body. _Sam let go of her you idiot! _I snarled in my mind. _Why? She cant be that important to you. _he said back. _Shane! Help! _Dakota ( my sister) whimpered. When I got to where Sam and Dakota were, Dakota was laying under Sam and his mouth was dripping with blood. I lunged at Sam who fell under my weight but quickly got back up.

_Well well look who it is. _Sam thought and I lunged at him again but this time he dodged it and I landed into a tree. _Shane! _Dakota yelped but she still lied there but looked at me with pain in her eyes. Sam stood over me and smiled a big evil wolf smile and I quickly got up and clawed at him and this time I didn't miss and he had a huge bloody scratch across his face. _Ugh you stupid-_ but he was cut off as Max yelled at him. "Get away from him!" she yelled and Sam looked at her then back at me. I ran up to her and pushed her inside but she came right back out. She picked up a stone and threw it at Sam and it landed right into his shoulder but he didn't flinch or anything.

_Sam don't you dare! _I thought and noticed as he started to charge at her. I quickly stood my ground in front of her and Sam ran right into me and I swiped and my claws hit him but it didn't do anything. I lunged at him and my teeth clenched around his ear which left bloddy teeth marks in it. _Shane im going to kill you along with your sister AND your girl friend! _he spat and he lunged at me and I fell back and hit a sharp stone and my breath left me in a big _Whoosh. _I couldn't breathe and I kept coughing and I couldn't get up.

When I looked over at Sam he was on top of Max and I quickly got up, even though I still couldn't breathe. I lunged at Sam and dug my claws into his shoulders and he fell back and hit the ground, hard. I went over to Max and she wasn't scratched or anything so I quickly ran her to the house, dumped her inside, and ran back to Dakota. Sam was still lying on the ground when I got back so once again, I threw Dakota onto my back and carried her inside to.

When everyone was inside, the warmth took over my body and I quickly changed into a human…without clothes. And the same happened to Dakota. Max got up and looked at us both on the floor and ran and got some fresh and clean clothes and Dakota and I quickly put them on. Dakota's right leg was bleeding and she had scratches everywhere. I carried Dakota over to the kitchen and laid her onto the kitchen counter and her dirty blonde hair was streaked with blood in some places.

Max came back with the First Aid Kit and we got some cream stuff and put it on all her scratches and then got big bandages and put them over her right leg. When she was done we put her on the couch to sleep. "What were you thinking?" I asked Max as she put up the First Aid Kit. "I-I couldn't just stand there like a helpless person and watch you and…her get hurt!" she said as she looked over at Dakota. "Who is she anyways?" she asked. "That's Dakota and she's my sister." I replied. "Your sister? Why havent you been living out there with her?" "I don't know I love being a wolf and all…but I don't want to be one all the time." I responded.

"Well I don't know where she's going to stay." Max said and I didn't know what to do either. And just like that the phone started to ring. Max ran over to it and picked it up and she put her finger to her lips which ment to Be quiet. "Hey mom." she said. "Oh really?" she asked. "Oh so you'll be back tomorrow at what time?" "Ok sounds good! Love you too." "Okay bye."she said and hung up the phone. "My mom and dad arent getting back till tomorrow at midnight, because theres a big storm and it's an hour away."

**Max**

When Dakota woke up she started to complain about how hungry she was, so Shane went in the kitchen and fixed her up a ham sandwich and she wolfed it down in, like what, two seconds? "Anyways thanks for the food and helping me but…I mean no offense or anything but I kinda want to stay wolf." Dakota said and Shane and I looked at her like she was crazy. "What? No way Dakota! After what Sam just did to you? Im not letting you go out there!" Shane yelled. "I no! I just don't like being a human! Being a wolf…it's me, not this." she said as the motioned at her face.

"No." Shane responded. But that didn't help. Dakota changed into a wolf and stood at the screen door and woudn't move. "Dakota it's not going to work!" Shane said. Dakota looked at him and it looked like she rolled her eyes, which I laughed at. The funny thing is that Shane laughed to and seconds later we were all rolling on the floor, including Dakota who was still a wolf.

"Fine, ill let you go but first I need to check if Sams outside." Shane said and Dakota nodded. We watched Shane go and seconds later he came back through the trees and ran up to the porch the good thing is he was a human…with clothes. When he got inside he smiled and said, "It's all clear." And he let Dakota out but she stopped in mid-run, looked back over her shoulder and gave us both a big wolfy grin, then ran into the trees.

Shane and I were on the couch watching Man Vs. Wild. Shane kept laughing when the "dude" showed off with trying to get honey out of a beehive and he got stung in the eye, and when he stumbled over a rock. I looked over at the kitchen and at clock and it read 12:00 a.m.! "Um… Shane it's kinda like 12!" I said and he looked down at me and I could tell he was tired. "Lets go to bed.' he said down at me and his warm breath gave me the chills some how.

We both got settled in bed with our teeth brushed and I realized I didn't know a lot about Shane. I propped myself onto my elbow and Shane looked up at me.

"Tell me alittle about yourself." I said and Shane laid back and stared up at the ceiling. "Well, my parents..they are dead." he said and he looked over to see my reaction but I just climbed down and sat next to him. "I didn't know I was a werewolf until I got really mad at something and I changed. I stayed a werewolf for along time and I found another guy who had just become a werewolf and he seemed..scared..lost…so, I taught him the ways of a werewolf. And his name was Asher."

Shane

"He was a great friend to me and I cared about him… a lot." "But one day we were howling and making a lot of noise and this little girl came and I told Asher to duck but he didn't, and of course she saw him and ran away screaming "Mommy! Mommy!" I got really mad at him then and the mom came and called the police and they came…" I sighed but went on. "I was tranquilized but Asher got away in time but he stayed with me...I could tell… and I didn't wake up for like a month and when I did…Asher was gone." I said as my memories flashed back to that day.

"I found a home though when a guy named Charlie took me in but sooner or later he found out that I was a werewolf and kicked me out." I said and Max looked at me with her blue/grey eyes bulging. "Shane im so sorry." Max said as she buried her face in my shoulder. "Haha it's fine Max! Don't worry." I said as I stroked her hair. "Ok…lets go to sleep." I told her and she nodded in agreement.

In the morning her parents were home.

"Oh crud." Max whispered. "Stay here!" she whispered and went out the door. I froze there waiting for them to just burst through the door and shoot me! _Crap, crap, crap! _Then the door started to creak open and I waited for the worst. "It's me." Max whispered and I sighed with relief. "What's the delio?" I asked. "They are leaving."

**Max**

We were in the kitchen eating breakfast and the phone started to ring, so I waited for the caller I.D. "Call from Izzy O'Keefe" I ran and got the phone. "Jello?" I asked. "Hey Max!" She responded. "Hey Izzy!" I called back. "What's up?" I asked. "Oh nothing I was just going to tell you that I'm going on vacation!" she said. "Oo where?" I asked. "Well, my parents wanted to get out of Oregon and we are going to California!" she said excitingly. "Awesome!" I said back. "Oo gotta go time to leave!" she said. "Haha alrighty!" "Bye! See you later! Love ya!" she said. " Bye! Love ya too!" I replied. Seconds later Iggy called.

"Hey hey hey." I said. "Hey! I was wondering if you and Shane wanted to come to the Great Wolf Lodge with Asher and I?" she said. "Oh! One second!" I told her, and turned to Shane. "Iggy wants us to come to the Great Wolf Lodge with her!" I told him. "Sounds like fun." Shane said with a big grin. "Sounds like fun!" I repeated into the phone. "Haha ok! I'll pick you up in a few minutes!" she said and she hung up. _This is gonna be great! Asher and Shane are going to meet up again! _I thought to myself. "I'll go get you a swim suit." I told him and left the room.

I settled with a plain black swim suit that was to small for my dad and gave it to Shane. I ran into my room and got a tank top and put it under my swim shirt, got some blue shorts and got some flip flops from my closet, and then I packed an overnight bag for two nights.. When Iggy got here Shane and I ran to the car because it was freezing outside. When we got inside Iggy and Asher were sitting up front…_OH ASHER! _I looked at Shane and he was staring at Asher and Asher was doing the same. "Heh heh…Shane meet Asher and Asher meet Shane.

When we got there we went to our room which had to beds and a pull out couch. "Umm Iggy and I can sleep in one bed and one of you guys in the other and then another one on the couch." I said. "I got the couch." Shane said and Asher just kinda laid his stuff on the bed. "You sure?" Asher managed to say. "Yeah, we can just switch tomorrow night." Shane said back. "Ok now that that's settled lets go to the water park!" Iggy said excitingly. "I agree!" I said. "You guys go ahead, Shane and I need to talk." Asher said and my heart skipped a beat.

**Shane**

"Shane..I don't know what happened that day." Asher said. "It's ok..but why didn't you duck?" I asked him. "The girl looked lost and scared, and im a sucker for the kids." he responded. "Oh I see." I responded. "I know im sorry! I thought you were…dead after the "accident" and I left…Shane im really sorry!" he said. "It's ok man. I understand I probably would've done the same thing." I responded and Asher's face brightened.

**Max**

"I wonder what they're talking about." Iggy said. "I have to tell you something." we both said at the same time. "You first!" I told Iggy. "You sure?" Iggy asked. "Yes! Now go!" "Okay, Okay. Well…Asher is a werewolf. And he told me this story about him and Shane." Iggy said and I stared at her in disbelief. "Oh my gosh! Shane's a werewolf too, and he told me the same story!" I yelled alittle to loud. "Oh my gosh!" Iggy yelled.

We pushed a button for the down elevator and it came up and got us. When the door opened big black guys sat, leaned, and just stood there and one looked at Iggy and I and said, "Hello Ladies." and the rest of his little buddies stood up next to him. They all came out of the elevator and started to push Iggy and I into a corner. All of the sudden Asher and Shane appeared next to us. "Back off." Shane said. "Yeah, they're with us." Asher spat. The one in the middle just laughed and took a step closer. All of the sudden Asher and Shane's teeth started to grow sharp and big. The "elevators" looked at them with shocked expressions and quickly ran away down the hall.

"Ok and to the water park!" Shane and Asher said together and they led the way to the elevators and Iggy and I exchanged shocked expressions. When we got in the elevator Shane kissed me lightly on the neck and I felt the blush coming on. He pulled away as some more people got on and they got off at the first stop then we finally got to the water park.

**. . .**

"Hey you guys go do the river canyon run, Iggy and I will go get lunch." Asher said. "Haha ok we'll meet you by the wave pool." I told them and they nodded and went off. On the way to the ride a lot of girls were gaping at Shane and he noticed and put an arm around my shoulder and they all glared at me. When we got there we had to go with a couple of kids and the life guard got a big tube and we all sat down and she pushed us down the slide.

We were all screaming and laughing as we spun and the music was pounding my ear drums. It was also very dizzy because of all the flashing lights. But yet, sooo fun! When it was over Shane and I were still laughing when we got out and people were giving us weird looks. "That was so fun!" I screamed. "I no!" Shane said back. "Okay lets go to the wave pool." I said. "Phew… yeah." Shane said.

"How was it?" Asher and Iggy asked. "Ooo that was soooo fun!" I said. "Really fun!" Shane said. "Haha cool! Well we got some chicken strips and Hamburgers." Iggy said. I grabbed a chicken strip while Shane and Asher grabbed Hamburgers and Iggy grabbed a chicken strip as well.

After we ate we all went in the lazy river. I spotted a hot life guard patrolling the banks and swam over to Iggy. "Woah hot life guard alert. 3 O`clock." "Oh yes very. He looks like Zac Efron!" she screeched. "Oh my gosh! He does!" I responded. "Hey guys can Asher and I go to the gift shop? We need some googles, even though we will look like nerds!" Shane said. "Haha yeah sure." I responded and then it was just Iggy and I.

**Shane**

"Dude! Come here and look at these!" Asher called. When I got over there he was holding up two necklaces and they both had three charms on it. One of the charms was a little circle that said Runs With Wolves on it, the second one was a wolf, and the third one was a feather. "Oh those are perfect!" I said. We walked over to the cashier and she was gaping at us and when we handed the necklaces to her she said, "Who you buying these for?" "Oh our girl friends." Asher and I responded. "Ah, I see…" the girl said. "Ok that would be 30 dollars." "I got this." Asher said. "What n-" "C`mon I owe you something!" He said and quickly gave his credit card to the cashier.

We ran to our room to drop off the necklaces and on the way back we had to go in the same elevator as the "elevators" and they took one look at us and they all huddled in a corner. When it was our stop we turned around and said, "Later." and made sure to show our teeth, which they all flinched at.

When we got to the water park we found Iggy and Max sitting in the hot tub and they looked like they were gonna pass out any second. "Hey guys!" Iggy said. "Hey. No goggles." Asher said. "Aw, that stinks." Max said. "Oh yeah! Iggy and I were thinking that we should all go on the River Canyon Run!" she squealed. "Totally." Asher said. "Lets go!" I said.

We got pushed in and I went backwards! "Oh wow! This is soooo fun!" Iggy and Asher screamed over the music. "I no!" Max and I said. We hit a big bump in the slide and I fell out of the tube. "Shane!" they all screamed as the tube went around the corner.

I wasn't really that scared, it was pretty fun to go down without a tube, but most of the time you had to push yourself over and over.

I was being pushed by the current of the water when all of the sudden I saw the opening. When I got out Iggy, Max, and Asher were all staring at the opening of the slide. One of the life guards noticed me and said, "Sir, are you ok?" "Yes, thank you." I responded. "Ok next time go _with _a tube." he said sarcastically. "I will."

I swam over to where Iggy, Max, and Asher were standing and they all gave me a hug. "Are you ok?" they all asked. "Haha yes I'm fine!" I replied. "Phew! Good!" Iggy and Max said. "Were you scared? Did you get hurt?" Asher asked. "Naw, I wasn't scared and I didn't get hurt…Oh ow except this burn on my back." I said as I pointed to a big red spot on my back.

"I say we go back to the room and explore the hotel." Iggy said. "Accually I was hoping that…maybe Shane and I could go be wolves, for a little bit." Asher said and I agreed. "Yeah you guys go and have fun we'll explore the hotel." Max said. "Okay we'll be back in like…30 minutes?" Shane said. "Sounds jiggly!" Iggy said.

All we really had to do was run across the street into the forest but we took the car instead. When we got there we took of our clothes and pushed them under a bush. When we "changed" I noticed Asher's wolf look similar to mine. He had strawberry blonde shaggy fur and I had red-brown fur. His paws got a little blonder just like mine. The only things that weren't a like was our eyes. His were steel grey and mine were gold.

_Oh yeah this feels good. _Asher said as he stretched. _Oo I know! _I responded. _Lets get some hunting in. _Asher said. _Yeah let's. _I agreed. We walked for alittle bit when all of the sudden there was a rustle in the bushes in front of us. _Drop down! _I yelled to Asher and we both got down into a crouch. _Wait its another werewolf? _Yelled Asher. _Yes stupids. _A familiar voice said. Then a white wolf with brown eyes came out. _Dakota? _I yelled at the white wolf. _Yes? _she snapped. Then Sam came out of the bushes and Dakota nuzzled his shoulder then turned back to us with hatred in her eyes. Dakota had simply gone bad.

**Max**

We walked around the whole hotel. We stopped for like 30 minutes when we spotted the hot lifeguard by the big windows in the main area. We went down stairs and got some dippin dotz and we headed back to our room. "WELL, I wonder where they are!" Iggy said as she plopped onto one of the beds. "Yeah I know." I said as I stared out the window.

**Shane**

We watched as Dakota and Sam turned their backs to us and when Dakota turned her head around to look at us she mouthed the word _Help. _Then I jumped into action. I jumped onto Sam's back and knocked him into a tree which knocked the breath out of him, while Asher and Dakota ran away. I chased after them but something caught my ankle and pain flowed through my whole body.

I whipped around and saw bite marks in my leg and looked up at Sam who smiled his big mean wolf smile. _Face it, you always end up losing. _he said as he clawed at my face and then sprang after Dakota and Shane. I chased after them and finally took Sam out, and Dakota, Asher, and I ended up at the hotel.

_No Dakota! You are coming into the hotel now! _I snarled at her, but her eyes tried to plead with me. _No Shane! I hate being a human and being all wimpy and all that! No offense. _She snarled back. _I don't care! You almost got like…kidnapped! And now you don't even want to come in and be safe! _I questioned her. _Yes! _She screamed back. _Shane Asher watch-_ but she was cut off right when Asher and I both got slammed in the head and we blacked out.

**Max**

"Okay I have no idea what they are doing, but should we go and look for them?" I asked Iggy as she paced the floor. I watched her as something shiny glistened out of the corner of my eye. I walked over to where it was coming from and opened the Great Wolf Lodge gift store bag. "Umm Iggy?" I asked as I pulled out two necklaces and gasped.

They both had three little charms on them. One charm was a wolf howling, the second one was a feather, and the third one was a little circle that had Runs with Wolves carved into it. "Oh my gosh." she exclaimed. "Wow." I said back. "Okay let's put them back and act surprised when they give them to us." Iggy said. But, we waited and waited and they didn't come back.

**Shane**

When I woke up I tried stretched but I couldn't because my back legs were chained to the ground which was very hard and cold. I looked over at Asher to my left and Dakota to my right and they were both chained to. _Da-Dakota? Asher_? I asked them as I watched them both starting to wake up. _Where are we_? Dakota asked as she shook the grit and leaves of her fur. _I have no idea. _Asher said back.

"Hello Sleeping Beauty's" a voice chimed in. It sounded like wind chimes blowing softly together and it was very calming and I had to remind myself to breathe. _Who are you? _Dakota snapped as she stared at the shadows in front of us. The woman…no scratch that…teenager, stepped out and she was beautiful. She had black hair that was pulled into braided into piggy-tails and they fell just above her stomach and they shimmered when she stepped in the light.

Her eyes were very… Un-human. They were red. "I'm Maya." She responded. _I don't freaking care who you are…just get us out of here. _Asher thought not knowing she can read our minds. "Hmm well you should. We will be hanging out for quite awhile." she responded.

_What do you mean we'll be "hanging out" for quite awhile? _I snarled as Sam stepped in the clearing in his human form. He had black hair that fell in front of his right eye and he looked kind of like me…in a creepy way. "Well Sam and I thought about keeping you guys here for awhile, so that your girl friends think that you two," she pointed at Asher and I. "Ditched them. And well so you don't ruin the werewolf history." she said. "Well actually they already have showed and spoken about werewolves to them." Sam replied.

"They WHAT?" Maya screamed and all of us stepped back a few feet. Sam nodded calmly and looked back at Dakota with fire in his eyes. "And you. You ruined my plan! If you didn't, none of this would be happening!" he yelled at Dakota. _Well if you kidnapped me, Shane and Asher would still come look for me. _She replied even though Sam couldn't read our minds. "What did she say?" He asked Maya. "Well if you kidnapped me Shane and Asher would still be looking for me." she said in Dakota's voice.

I looked over at Dakota and she was staring at Maya in amazement. "And actually that wouldn't happen." Sam said. "The plan was to kidnap Dakota and when Asher and Shane came by to play superhero, Maya would kill you both. But of course you _had _to ruin It." he snapped at Dakota. _And why do you want to kill Asher and me?_ _"_So that you won't go around changing into werewolves in front of people!" Maya replied without looking at Sam's questioning look. _But Max and Iggy would still know! _I yelled in my head. "Actually we would have taken care of them after we killed you." Maya replied.

_Ok this has all been fun. But unless you want to see us go crazy and rip out your throats then I would let us go! _I snapped and Sam looked over at Maya. "Ok this has all been fun. But unless you want to see us go crazy and rip out your throats then I would let us go!" Maya replied in my voice. _I hate how you can do that. _I said at Maya and she smiled back.

**Max**

Izzy called two days later after Shane and Asher left and asked how it was going and Iggy and I told her that we were stranded at the Great Wolf Lodge and she came to pick us up.

That night I couldn't sleep. At all. I kept rolling around and getting up and pacing around the room. And all the wolves howling in the forest didn't help either. I texted Iggy…even though it was like 2 in the morning. **Can you sleep?** I sent. **Not really. Can you come over? **She replied. **Uh ya sure. Be right over! **I sent as I climbed out of bed and grabbed some extra clothes and a toothbrush and all that and went outside to my car.

I was cruising down the road, well until I had to stop for a deer and the person behind me totally slammed into the back of my car! The blow threw me into the dashboard and I slammed into the windshield very, VERY, hard and the glass shattered. I rolled out onto the street and winced in pain from all the glass in my arm. I felt very dizzy and before I passed out I felt very warm arms take me somewhere and I breathed in the familiar scent of Shane. Then everything went black.

I woke up to the familiar smells of the hospital and opened my eyes to tiny slits. I could see many people around me and I noticed Iggy, Izzy, My mom and dad, Shane, and Asher. I opened my eyes and everybody in the room breathed out a sigh. "Max are you ok?" Izzy and Iggy both asked. "Hey guys. Yeah I'm fine." I replied. "Can the parents talk to her for a second?" my parents asked and everybody left the room. "Hey sweetie how are you feeling?" my mom asked. "Fine." I replied. "Well, why didn't you tell us you had a boyfriend?" my mom asked.

"I uh… I don't know." I honestly replied. "What happened with the car accident?" My dad asked. "I stopped for a deer and a guy slammed into the back of my car." "Ah I see." my dad replied, "Yeah those deer's have been jumping all over the roads." he said and I heard a knock on the door and Shane came in. "Can I uh… talk to her for a second."

"I'm so sorry Max." Shane said right when my parents left the room. I didn't know what to say so I just stared at him. "Asher and I went out hunting and Sam attacked and he knocked Asher and I out and then he chained us to the ground and we fought them and ran back to the hotel and you guys were gone and an-" "Shane stop! You're going to give yourself a heart attack. But, I forgive you."

All the sudden Iggy busted through the doors "YOU AND ASHER HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAININ TO DO!" she said. I looked over at Shane and he stared at her and I could tell he was trying to find the right words. "Well… We got in a fight with Sam and then he wacked Asher and I with baseball bats or something and we passed out, then we woke up chained to the ground and we talked with Sam and his…uh "friend", Maya and then we got here, then I saw Max get into an accident and I brought her here and here we are."

We started to hear knocking on the window and turned our heads to see Asher gripping on. "Asher!" Iggy said as she hurried over and opened the window for him. "Phew that was hard to climb!" he said. "Why didn't you go in the main doors?" Iggy asked. "I wanted to have a challenge." he replied. "You didn't think about that didn't you?" I asked. "No… I didn't…But that was way more fun!" he said as he motioned towards the window.


End file.
